


The Perils of Herb Gathering

by erromenoserrotic



Series: Fucktoy!Link [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Drugged Sex, F/M, Forced Infantilism, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodites, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pheromones, Rape, Rimming, extreme penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erromenoserrotic/pseuds/erromenoserrotic
Summary: After an unfortunate encounter with a Lynel, Link has been very cautious. Unfortunately his next great encounter comes from someone he'd thought he could trust. The Great Fairy Tera.
Relationships: The Great Fairy/Link
Series: Fucktoy!Link [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609204
Comments: 11
Kudos: 232





	The Perils of Herb Gathering

Link had visited all four Great Fairy Fountains before his unfortunate encounter with the Lynel. In fact, that had been the only thing that let him live through the experience, with the little fairies he caught in jars for wishes. He was used to being manhandled by them, though the Great Fairies always did it in a teasing way. Never very serious.

Mija, Kayasa, and Cotera had all been very careful and hesitant with Link after the incident with the Lynel, when he'd needed to finish upgrading some armor. They seemed hesitant to even touch him. He didn't visit Tera very often, given her distant location. She seemed stranger than her sisters, as well, a little less teasing and a little more salacious. 

However, her fountain grew the necessary safflina in abundance, so he made the trip out after all. Link counted up his materials, fairly confident he had enough, and ascended the fountain to wiggle his fingers in the water to summon Tera. She burst out as they all did- though Tera always coughed, saying she'd swallowed water or some other excuse. Link was always slightly suspicious of that excuse, because she sounded more like she smoked a pipe too often. Tera started out with business as usual, and then hesitated, seeming to sniff the air curiously. She shook her head a little, an odd gleam to her eyes.

"Understood," she purred. "Now, close your eyes!" She had the right teasing cadence, so he did so, closing his eyes obediently and waiting for her to work her magic. Link's bag and weapons lay at the base of the fountain, as this never took that long. 

Until he felt her grab him, and he was dragged down into her fountain. He yelled, unable to struggle free, and when he opened his eyes they were below the water. He could see it above them like a rippling roof. Tera dropped him on something soft, looming over him with a smirk. She reached over and grabbed a pipe, holding it between her teeth and lighting the tobacco with, well, magic probably. She looked him over, clearly thinking about something, and he scrambled to his feet, setting his hands on his hips in irritation. 

Tera nodded, smirking around the stem of her pipe, and snapped her fingers. Link's clothes disappeared. _All_ of his clothes, including his underwear. His breath hitched, and she smiled down at him, seeming somehow even bigger than she had a moment ago. Her own clothes shimmered and vanished, leaving her lounging naked. Her breasts were perky, nipples hardening from their sudden exposure, and the rest of her was soft and invitingly squishy.

Link stared up at her with dread pooling in his gut. She chuckled her hoarse laugh, and snapped her fingers again. Her nails immediately became short and rounded, like Link's own. 

"Looks like one of my own little children started this process, and the dear Lord helped it settle. But I think he missed some important aspects, my dear boy." Tera said, and picked him up. "Open wi~ide," she sang, and shoved one of the nipples of her ample breasts into his mouth. It filled his mouth like a cock, heavy and tasting of skin, and he struggled against her, hesitant to bite down for some reason. She squeezed her breast, and suddenly his mouth was full of liquid. Breast milk, he had to swallow it or drown. 

Tera stroked her fingers down his back soothingly, like one would comfort a small child. His head went fuzzy and he stopped struggling, body relaxing into her hold. Why was he fighting at all? He raised his hands and began kneading at her breast, sucking at it eagerly like a babe. Tera sighed happily above him.

Link drank and drank until he felt too full and sated, and Tera eased him back, smiling down at him warmly. Milk still trickled from her bright red nipple, and Link wished vaguely that he had room for more. She raised her hand to the breast he hadn't been suckling, and squeezed it, spraying milk all over his body. He closed his eyes, relishing in the warm, watery bath. He felt weird, like he was _too_ relaxed, a faint swell to his belly like he'd gorged on a meal. And he had, hadn't he?

"Oh, you're so cute and receptive," Tera cooed. "My milk will help you receive! In more ways than one." She winked down at him. "They fixed up your organs, but that will help your bones, too, as well as your internal processes." She paused, smiling down at him. "Shall we give it a test drive?" Link nodded, too out of it with fuzzy contentment to really understand what she was saying to him. Tera picked him up, setting him on a strange chair-like thing on his belly. His legs rested, loosely folded against a support, and his upper chest and forehead rested against more supports, with a place to rest his arms, too. 

Then he felt it- one of her fingers stroking his asshole. She was humming, spraying him with more milk whenever he shifted. He felt his asshole slick itself, a weird sensation. It opened for the next pass of Tera's finger, letting her slide it into him. Link let out a soft, surprised noise. Her finger was smooth and careful, probing around at his inner walls. He cried out when she stroked the right spot inside him, shivering as his prostate was stimulated unmercifully. Tera abused that spot inside him until he was cumming with a shout, spraying his seed over his belly and chin. She took her finger away, and he felt a dreamy kind of regret. 

Then hot breath washed over his asshole, and he squealed as she pushed his asscheeks apart with two fingers and stuck her tongue into his ass. Link's muscles provided no defense against the wet, slippery muscle, and she licked into him, making him feel things he'd never ever fantasized about. He was crying with confused arousal by the time she pulled back, his cock hard and tight against his belly again. 

"Mm, you taste so sweet, like honey, baby boy. Satori did a good job." Tera laughed above him, and he whined, discontent with how empty he was. "Oh, sweet baby boy," she cooed, and sprayed him with more milk. "You know, that mouth of your up there might be sated, but this one still looks hungry for milk." She laughed hoarsely. For a moment Link had the confused thought that she would shove her nipple in his ass and fill him up with milk from that end, too, but something bigger than her nipple pressed against his ass, rubbing teasingly. "Here we go~!" Tera sang, and Link screamed as she pressed her cockhead into him.

She just kept going, too. Every time he was sure she'd bottomed out there seemed to be one more inch cramming inside him, until finally he felt his bottom smack against her crotch. He whimpered, staring down at his belly, almost comically distended around her huge dick. 

Tera pulled back, and it felt like she was pulling his insides with her, though everything stayed where it was supposed to. He screamed when she thrust back in, cumming violently. Link went completely limp, tears pouring down his face, trying to process how she was fucking him. He was constantly bathed in breast milk from her leaking tits, as the swayed above him.

She used him like a stationary fleshlight, moaning and groaning as she moved above him, telling him what a filthy, good baby boy he was, promising him more milk. He came until he couldn't anymore, cock flopping around limply with her thrusts, balls aching for how empty they were. Finally she slammed into him, stopping balls-deep.

"Get ready my good baby boy. Mommy's got some milk for you!" She cried, and he could feel it. She was filling him up with hot, thick ropes of seed, filling him up and then some more, making his belly swell like an octo balloon. There was even more cum than the Lynel had filled him with, and he swore he should be cramping up from the steady flow. Some spurted around her cock, covering his ass, dripping down his thighs and splashing up onto his back. He moaned, shocked he couldn't feel her jizz in his throat, and came one last time, a dry orgasm that made him completely pass out. 

Link regained consciousness when Tera began to pull out, cum spilling out with her. He felt her cum begin to flow out of him, relieving some of the immense pressure all along his belly. That is, until she shoved something hard and unyielding into his ass. He screamed in protest, and she flicked his back negligently. It had to be some kind of butt plug.

"You'll stay there until Mommy says you can go, baby boy. And you won't be wasting any of my milk, either kind." She scolded. "Get some sleep." She left his field of vision, and Link realized that he'd been shackled to this fucking frame at some point. He whined, soft and helpless, but he was still too suggestable from whatever her breast milk had done to him. He fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he was completely dressed, face up on the altar of Tera's spring. Link hurriedly sat up, checking his belly, pulling his shirt up. His muscles were fine, unchanged and still hard from great toil. He didn't even have any stretch marks. 

He moved away behind the fountain, and pulled down his pants, looking over his shoulder and checking his asshole for a plug. Nothing. She'd taken it out, and his skin was perfectly dry. In fact all of his skin was dry, not sticky with fluid at all, and smelled a little like cool safflina lotion. Like she'd bathed him, moisturized him, dressed him and laid him to rest. Like a doll, or an infant. Link shook his head violently, glancing down to pull his pants and underwear back up, and abruptly panicking. Where his cock and balls should have been, was only smooth, hairless skin. 

Link sat down abruptly, bending double to look at his crotch more closely. There was a- a slit? He poked it carefully. It definitely went in, like a vagina. He carefully pulled the two edges apart, and realized he could see his own cockhead, like a clit on a woman. He ran a thumb over the tip and winced at how sore he suddenly realized he was. 

Maybe sleep was in order before exploring his new genitals. Sleep and never, ever returning to Tera's spring. Link hurried over to the shrine and teleported back to Hateno Village, heading up the hill to his secluded house behind the Bolson model houses, where Bolson and Karson lived. He unpacked, tired, noting with some surprise that the armor he'd gone to Tera to upgrade had actually been finished. He crawled into bed, exhausted, and fell asleep almost desperately. 

Link woke in the late midmorning, sunlight shining through his window. The faint sounds of the town filtered through, and he sighed heavily, before taking off the underwear he'd fallen asleep in. He stroked cautiously at the new slit, reaching down to grab his wooden dildo. It was hard to masturbate now, without something filling his ass. He left off petting himself and slicked up his dildo, pressing it against his asshole gently, until it opened up and sucked the wooden toy in greedily. With the flared base flat against his ass, he sighed in faint pleasure, returning to stoking himself. To his surprise, the skin was a little slick with arousal, the slit opening wetly. Link stroked, encouraged, and yelped in surprise when it opened fully, letting his dick slide free. Thank the gods, he still had his dick. Was this a cloaca, like he'd heard rumor Rito had? He hummed, reaching back to his drawer of sex toys, and pulled out his little, slim beginner's cock. 

Time to see if this new opening really was like a vagina. He oiled it up and set it to his… new entrance, stroking his cock slowly. The whole length of it was slick and wet, which definitely made things easier. Link gently pressed the dildo in, using the slow rocking motion the instructions his beginner's kit had said was good for first-timers. He bit his lip at how unexpectedly good it felt. Like when he'd done this the first time with his ass. He moaned softly, pushing it in a little more vigorously, welcoming the feel of stretching unused muscles. He pushed it in all the way and then began fucking himself with the toy, timing the thrusts with strokes of his dick. 

Link came almost violently, seeing stars behind his eyes, grinding and clenching around both toys in his body. He wet his stomach with his jizz, moaning like a well-used whore.

Okay, so having a vagina/cloaca was pretty great. Not that he'd ever tell Tera that.


End file.
